Akatsuki Chatroom
by CrystalOcean7
Summary: A little funny chatroom between friends...
1. Chapter 1

**12:00 p.m. Pein has entered Chatroom.**

**12:03 p.m. Pein:** …

**12:05 p.m. Pein:** They're late.

**12:15 p.m. Pein:** WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!!!

**12:17 p.m. Konan has entered Chatroom.**

**12:17 p.m. Konan:** Omg! I so srry.

**12:18 p.m. Konan:** I'm sorry I made you wait, but I was showing Tobi how to use the computer.

**12:18 p.m. Pein:** ….Okay.

**12:18 p.m. Pein:** Where is everyone else?

**12:18 p.m. Konan:** I think everyone else was having a trouble too.

**12:19 p.m. Pein: ** So then, you didn't help them?

**12:19 p.m. Konan:** I wanted to get online and tell you.

**12:19 p.m. Pein:** Okay.

**12:20 p.m. Konan:** I hate being this far away from you.

**12:20 p.m. Konan:** It's nice that we have computers to talk to you on and you ordered us to talk to you ^_^

**12:20 p.m. Konan:** But I hate this whole being away from you.

**12:21 p.m. Pein:** Same.

**12:21 p.m. Pein:** But these meetings in other countries are to important to miss.

**12:21 p.m. Tobi has entered Chatroom.**

**12:21 p.m. Tobi:** HI

**12:20 p.m. Konan:** Oh, hello Tobi.

**12:21 p.m. Tobi:** HELLO

**12:21 p.m. Pein:** Has Tobi been a good boy while I was away?

**12:21 p.m. Tobi:** OH YES TOBI EVEN LEARNED HOW TO GET ON THE COMPUTER BECAUSE OF MIS KONAN AND SENPIA.

**12:22 p.m. Tobi:** This Dei. In Tobi room.

**12:22 p.m. Tobi:** Helpin him spell words. He sucks with cap lock.

**12:22 p.m. Tobi:** Gonna get Zetsu to help instead. Cya soon.

**12:22 p.m. Konan:** You have the computer working in your room, right Deidara?

**12:23 p.m. Tobi:** DIEDARA ALRDYYY LEF MIZ KANAN

**12:23 p.m. Pein:** ...Tobi, how good is your spelling?

**12:23 p.m. Tobi:** I NOT SO GOWD. I HAF TRUBL READ TO.

**12:23 p.m. Konan:** I'm going to get Zetsu. Tobi stay. brb Pein.

**12:23 p.m. Tobi:** WHAT BRB?

**12:23 p.m. Pein: ** It means, be right back.

**12:24 p.m. Tobi:** O

**12:26 p.m. Deidara has entered Chatroom.**

**12:26 p.m. Deidara:** Sup.

**12:26 p.m. Pein:** I'm wondering why Tobi hasn't learned to read or write.

**12:26 p.m. Deidara:** He can do smaller words. He nos names 2

**12:26 p.m. Deidara:** But ya. His spelling suck. He wont 2 stop usein cap lock.

**12:27 p.m. Pein:** Okay. Then tell me why you use shorter words. I feel like I'm decoding a secret ninja message.

**12:27 p.m. Deidara: ** Faster.

**12:27 p.m. Deidara:** More gets said this way.

**12:27 p.m. Pein:** It isn't about speed. It's about spending friendly time with your boss.

**12:27 p.m. Deidara:** True. But I spend alot time n chatrooms. Need to cut down time.

**12:28 p.m. Pein:** That's fine on your own time, but not here. We're going to enjoy this like a family, which means being able to read what you write.

**12:28 p.m. Deidara:** …

**12:28 p.m. Tobi:** TOBI HRD DIE SAY A BAD WORD

**12:28 p.m. Deidara:** Lies.

**12:28 p.m. Pein:** You mean, "heard"?

**12:28 p.m. Tobi:** YES

**12:28 p.m. Pein:** That's okay Tobi. I have control over Deidara's pay check.

**12:28 p.m. Deidara:** Not fair. Tobi's making it up.

**12:29 p.m. Pein:** Right. And you still haven't stopped using shortened sentences like I asked.

**12:29 p.m. Deidara:** Okay, I will stop using the easier path to life and start using the longer and harder road.

**12:29 p.m. Pein:** I sense a teenage rebellion at hand.

**12:29 p.m. Deidara:** Whatever

**12:30 p.m. Tobi:** Yay! Zetsu is here and he is being really nice.

**12:30 p.m. Pein:** Zetsu, are you typing for Tobi?

**12:30 p.m. Tobi:** Yes. Tobi says he wants me to tell you he loves you all very very much.

**12:30 p.m. Konan:** Back.

**12:30 p.m. Deidara:** Wb

**12:31 p.m. Pein:** Welcome back.

**12:31 p.m. Konan:** Ty. Sorry It took so long, Zetsu was outside in the garden.

**12:31 p.m. Tobi:** This is Zetsu. Sorry about that.

**12:31 p.m. Tobi:** But the other half claims no responsibility.

**12:31 p.m. Deidara:** Which half r u?

**12:31 p.m. Tobi:** White.

**12:32 p.m. Tobi:** The other side is complaining were using Tobi's name. We're going to change it.

**12:32 p.m. Deidara:** k

**12:32 p.m. Pein:** Okay.

**12:32 p.m. Konan:** Go for it :D

**12:32 p.m. Tobi has changed his name to Tobi/Zetsu.**

**12:32 p.m. Tobi/Zetsu:** …

**12:33 p.m. Tobi/Zetsu:** Tobi wants his words in caps. Whenever Tobi talks, I'll write it in large caps. Is that okay?

**12:33 p.m. Pein:** Sounds like a plan.

**12:33 p.m. Deidara:** No. The caps r annoying.

**12:33 p.m. Konan:** We need some way to tell the difference between them.

**12:33 p.m. Deidara:** Something other than caps.

**12:33 p.m. Pein:** Any other ideas?

**12:33 p.m. Deidara:** Zetsu should spell out who is writing.

**12:34 p.m. Tobi/Zetsu:** That would take to long. TOBI DOESN'T LIKE IT EITHER!

**12:34 p.m. LordFuckMaster-JashinRulesYourASS has entered Chatroom.**

**12:34 p.m. LordFuckMaster-JashinRulesYourASS:** waz up bitchs!!!

**12:34 p.m. Pein:** Hidan. We all know it's you. Please change the name.

**12:34 p.m. LordFuckMaster-JashinRulesYourASS:** i dont gotta do shit!!!

**12:34 p.m. Pein:** I'll ban you from the chatroom and cut your pay check.

**12:34 p.m. Deidara: ** Pwn XD

**12:34 p.m. LordFuckMaster-JashinRulesYourASS:** shut up fag!!!!!

**12:34 p.m. LordFuckMaster-JashinRulesYourASS has been kicked from Chatroom.**

**12:35 p.m. Konan:** O.o;

**12:35 p.m. Deidara:** Wow lol

**12:35 p.m. Pein:** Sorry, but one more second with Hidan and I would of killed someone.

**12:35 p.m. Konan:** There are very few who can stand being in his presence for more then a minute.

**12:35 p.m. Deidara:** Agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**12:36 p.m. Itachi has entered Chatroom:**

**12:36 p.m. Konan:** Welcome.

**12:36 p.m. Pein:** Hello Itachi.

**12:36 p.m. Deidara:** Took u long enough.

**12:36 p.m. Tobi/Zetsu:** ITACHI!!! Hello...

**12:36 p.m. Itachi:** …

**12:36 p.m. Tobi/Zetsu:** Cap locks are Tobi. Anything said in normal chat is me, the white side, and the dark half says he doesn't give a care about this chat.

**12:36 p.m. Tobi/Zetsu:** So if he has anything to comment, I'll tell you. But he's mainly looking a porn atm.

**12:36 p.m. Itachi:** …

**12:36 p.m. Deidara:** Sick.

**12:36 p.m. Konan:** TMI O.o

**12:36 p.m. Pein:** What makes you think we'd want to know that?

**12:37 p.m. Tobi/Zetsu:** He told me I shouldn't of told you that. But since I did already, he said to go ahead an tell you the chicks in this are the f-word hot.

**12:37 p.m. Deidara:** Rlly?...

**12:37 p.m. Konan:** Deidara... you too? I never thought of you as a perv.

**12:37 p.m. Deidara:** It's just a question.

**12:37 p.m. Pein: ** Of course it is. And everyone in the Akastuki is straight.

**12:37 p.m. Pein:** cough cough lies cough cough

**12:37 p.m. Konan:** Rofl XDDDD

**12:37 p.m. Deidara:** I'm straight.

**12:37 p.m. Konan:** Nobody thinks you aren't.

**12:37 p.m. Deidara:** Not true. They think just because I grow my hair long I'm gay.

**12:38 p.m. Pein:** Yes... I'm not saying I think your gay, but the long hair does cause slight gender question.

**12:38 p.m. Deidara:** That's because they're all stupid.

**12:38 p.m. Tobi/Zetsu: ** BUT SENPAI DOES LOOK LIKE A GIRL

**12:38 p.m. Tobi/Zetsu:** Tobi said it, not me.

**12:38 p.m. Deidara:** I'll kick ur ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**12:38 p.m. Pein:** Calm down Deidara.

**12:38 p.m. Pein:** Tobi, behave yourself.

**12:38 p.m. Pein: ** Zetsu, make sure you repeat that message to Tobi.

**12:38 p.m. Pein:** And Itachi.... talk more.

**12:38 p.m. Itachi:** Okay...

**12:38 p.m. Deidara:** I don't look like a girl!!!

**12:38 p.m. Konan:** We know that.

**12:38 p.m. Konan:** U have a deep voice like a guy.

**12:38 p.m. Deidara:** Ty.

**12:38 p.m. Konan:** Np.

**12:39 p.m. Konan:** But I will say you have a slightly round shaped face because you haven't completely grown into adult.

**12:39 p.m. Deidara:** … :O

**12:39 p.m. Konan:** It's not a bad thing!

**12:39 p.m. Konan:** It means your body will grown into a compete adult someday.

**12:39 p.m. Konan:** When that happens, you'll be mistaken less for your gender.

**12:39 p.m. Deidara:** Still sounds like a insult.

**12:39 p.m. Konan:** It's not.

**12:40 p.m. Pein:** Konan's right. Your body is still under-developed. Give it a year.

**12:40 p.m. Deidara:** …

**12:40 p.m. Pein:** But it might help if you cut your hair.

**12:40 p.m. Deidara:** NO!!!

**12:40 p.m. Deidara:** NEVER!!!

**12:40 p.m. Deidara:** I LIKE IT LONG.

**12:40 p.m. Deidara:** Opps... caps

**12:40 p.m. Konan:** ^_^;

**12:40 p.m. Pein:** But why?

**12:40 p.m. Pein:** The long hair I mean.

**12:41 p.m. Deidara:** It's cool long. Like evil villain cool.

**12:41 p.m. Pein:** What does that mean?

**12:41 p.m. Konan:** Like Sephiroth?

**12:41 p.m. Deidara:** Ya!

**12:41 p.m. Pein:** Who?

**12:41 p.m. Konan:** Guy with long silver hair.

**12:41 p.m. Konan:** From movie.

**12:41 p.m. Konan:** He badass evil.

**12:41 p.m. Pein:** Right...

**12:41 p.m. Deidara:** What Konan said. Evil badass.

**12:41 p.m. Deidara:** He's a badass villain everyone respects, who is attractive. Like egyptian attractive. U no?

**12:41 p.m. Pein:** Not really.

**12:42 p.m. Konan:** I get it Deidara.

**12:42 p.m. Konan: ** Your talking about an evil villain who's greatly feared and pulls it off while looking sexy evil.

**12:42 p.m. Deidara:** Not exactly. But Kinda.

**12:42 p.m. Hidan has entered Chatroom:**

**12:42 p.m. Deidara:** Like looking evil and feared while being attractive like a great evil old villain. Or something. Hard to explain. Maybe vampire?

**12:42 p.m. Hidan:** wft!!!!!! i was kick from chat 4 8 mins and my old name is block

**12:42 p.m. Pein:** Yes Hidan. Evey time you are kicked from the chatroom, you have a eight minute wait until I let you return.

**12:42 p.m. Pein:** Plus I blocked all names I thought you might try to use.

**12:42 p.m. Konan:** Checkmate! Pein wins.

**12:42 p.m. Hidan:** shut up bitch

**12:42 p.m. Hidan has been kicked from Chatroom.**

**12:43 p.m. Deidara:** So where are the others?

**12:43 p.m. Konan:** Idk.

**12:43 p.m. Konan:** They were having trouble getting the new computers to work.

**12:43 p.m. Konan:** I think Kakuzu is still upset over the lose of money. lol

**12:43 p.m. Deidara:** lol Coolest thing Pein's ever ordered us to do. Buy cpu's

**12:43 p.m. Pein:** I suppose. It's important I stay in contact with you.

**12:43 p.m. Pein:** And by you, I mean all Akatsuki.

**12:43 p.m. Tobi/Zetsu:** TOBI SAYS HE LOVES YOU TOO PEIN-SAMA

**12:43 p.m. Deidara:** Rofl.

**12:43 p.m. Konan:** XDDDD

**12:43 p.m. Pein:** …

**12:44 p.m. Pein:** Thank you Tobi.

**12:44 p.m. Tobi/Zetsu:** TOBI SAYS YOUR WELCOME.

**12:44 p.m. Konan:** Afk. I'm gonna check on the others.

**12:44 p.m. Deidara:** k

**12:44 p.m. Pein:** Smart plan.


End file.
